Log
Translingual Symbol # logarithm #: if x=b^y then log_{b}(x)=y Related terms * lb, ld, lg, ln ---- English Pronunciation * , , * * Etymology 1 Recorded since 1398, of unknown origin. The theory from is widely doubted on phonological grounds; an alternative is sound expression of the notion of something massive Noun # The trunk of a dead tree, cleared of branches. #: They walked across the stream on a fallen '''log'.'' # Any bulky piece as cut from the above, used as timber, fuel etc. # A chip log, a device used in navigation to estimate the speed of a vessel through water. # A logbook. # A blockhead, very dumb person. # A longboard. #: I know he hadn’t surfed on a '''log' much in his childhood'' — Neal Miyake 1999 http://www.iav.com/~sponge/sesh/new2/sesh213.htm # A rolled cake with filling; Swiss roll. Derived terms * backlog * flog the log * logbook * logger * sleep like a log Translations * Czech: * Dutch: bootstam, bootstronk * Finnish: * Japanese: * Russian: * Swahili: * Dutch: * Japanese: * Russian: * Swahili: * Japanese: * Japanese: * Arabic: * Chinese: 木头 (mùtou) * Estonian: palk * Finnish: * French: , , , , * German: , * Hebrew: בול עץ (bul etz) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: trjádrumbur , drumbur * Italian: * Korean: 통나무 (tongnamu) * Latvian: baļķis * Portuguese: , , * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: Verb # To cut trees into logs # To cut down (trees). # To travel at a specified speed, as ascertained by log chip # To cut down trees in an area, harvesting and transporting the logs as wood Derived terms * logger Related terms * logging Translations * Dutch: houthakken * Finnish: hakata, kaataa puita * French: , * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Swedish: fälla (träd) Etymology 2 From logbook, itself from log (above) + book Noun # A logbook, or journal of a vessel (or aircraft)'s progress #* 1883: Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Island #*: The captain sat down to his log, and here is the beginning of the entry:... # A chronological record of actions, performances, computer/network usage, etc. Derived terms * weblog Translations * Dutch: logboek * German: * Japanese: * Portuguese: diário de bordo , de vôo * Spanish: libro de registro * Japanese: , * Estonian: logiraamat, logi * Finnish: * French: , , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Latvian: žurnāls * Russian: * Slovene: * Swedish: logg , loggbok Verb # To make, to add an entry (or more) in a log(book). # To travel (a distance) as shown in a logbook Derived terms * log in Related terms * logbook, weblog/blog, log out/log off, log in/log on Translations * Finnish: * French: un évènement dans un journal, un évènement (une ligne, une information) dans un journal (no specific verb) * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Swedish: logga References Category:Surfing ---- Dutch Etymology 1 Presumably Germanic, cognates may include English log, lag, Middle Low German luggich 'slow' Adjective # lumbering, inert, slow in movement; immobile # (originally) plumb, (too) heavy in built ande/or weight # cumbersome, hard to move or change # dull, uninspired Declension Derived terms * logheid * logte * loggat * loggroot (adjective) * logzwaar (adjective) * verloggen Etymology 2 Germanic: cognate with liegen 'to (tell a) lie', German lügen Noun # A lie, violation of the truth Derived terms * logbaar * onlogbaar Etymology 3 Germanic: from equivalent German Loch 'hole, opening, cavity' Noun # An alternative form of loch Derived terms * jammerlog * loggat * schutlog Etymology 4 Germanic: from English log (see above), sense (and short for) chip log Noun # A chip log, instrument to measure a vessel's speed Synonyms * (derivation) logplankje Derived terms * (by type) leklog, handlog, patentlog * logboek (perhaps from English logbook) * loggen * logglas * loggekas * loglijn, loglijnknoop * logmerk * logrol * logschuitje * logtafel Verb form # imperative and singular present imperfect forms of loggen (see above) ---- German Verb # # ---- Latvian Noun log # Declension ---- Old English Pronunciation * Etymology 1 Germanic *loga-'', from Indo-European ''*legh-''. Cognate with Old Frisian ''lōch, Old High German luog. The IE root is also the source of Greek λεκτρον, Latin lectus ‘bed’, Celtic *leg-'' (Old Irish ''lige, Irish luighe), Slavic *ležati (Russian лежать). Noun # A place, stead #: on his log: in his place; instead of him. Related terms * licgan * lecgan * leġer * ġeliġer Etymology 2 Inflected forms. Verb form # first-person singular preterite of 'lēan'' # third-person singular preterite of 'lēan'' Category:Old English nouns Category:Old English verb forms ---- Slovene Noun lóg # A grove # A small forest Category:Slovene nouns ---- Swedish Verb form log # ---- Volapük Etymology Compound of French le and German Auge Noun log # An eye Declension Category:Volapük nouns af:log de:log es:log fa:log fr:log io:log it:log kn:log ka:log sw:log lt:log hu:log ml:log nl:log no:log pl:log ru:log simple:log fi:log sv:log ta:log te:log tr:log vi:log vo:log wo:log zh:log